A need exists for a variable frequency drive system for use with a motor on an offshore platform that can be placed close to an end use, thereby, reducing the amount of special shielded cable needed to mitigate the effects of high-frequency switching. The ability to reduce the amount of cable needed greatly reduces costs associated with building offshore equipment using variable frequency drives.
A need exists for a variable frequency drive system for use with a motor on an offshore platform that is modular and can be placed anywhere on the offshore rig without the need to build special structures on the offshore rig.
A need exists for a variable frequency drive system for use with a motor on an offshore platform that prevents down time because the variable frequency drive can be purpose built due to its modularity.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.